


Jercy One-Shots (based on prompts)

by aruallz



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Jason, Hufflepuff Hazel, Hufflepuff Percy, Hufflepuff Rachel, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slytherin Luke, Slytherin Thalia, Soulmates Percy Jackson/Jason Grace, bi!Jason, bi!Percy, jason and percy are really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruallz/pseuds/aruallz
Summary: A collection of Jercy one-shots I will be writing over my school breaks. These are all based on prompts either given to me by friends or found on tumblr, and I will mention these in the author's notes for each chapter. My minimum for these is 1k, so they're pretty short. I hope you enjoy !





	1. Getting together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #55 : “Can I kiss you?”  
> “No.”  
> “But you just said—”  
> “I know, and now you’ve got a plane to catch.”

Percy really had to stop giving out copies of his keys to his friends.

It was fun at first. The times Annabeth would come in for dinner, arms linked with Reyna, the two laughing about some inside joke before closing the apartment door behind them and greeting Percy with wide smiles. The rare times Grover would be around New York and stop by, taking a short break from his search for Pan to come to Percy’s apartment and have a cup of coffee. Or when Hazel would be free for the weekend and show up at ungodly hours, dark bags under her eyes, her hair tied up into a silk covering, her lips curved in a tight apologetic smile. Percy would never be angry. He could never be angry at Hazel. He would come to the living room, take her bags, and lead her to the guest room, where everything would be ready for her arrival. And it was okay.

 _This_ , however, was most definitely _not okay_.

“Percy? You home?” Jason called, the sound of keys clattering against the floor making Percy wince. The dark-haired boy sighed before sitting up in his bed, running his hands over his own face before taking a deep breath. “Yeah. My room.”

He listened to the sound of Jason’s steps across his apartment, trying to convince himself that his heartbeat hadn’t quickened after hearing his voice. Jason came into view right as Percy turned the lights on, and a part of him wished he hadn’t. Maybe if they had been in the dark, Percy would’ve been able to focus on something other than the blond’s jawline, unfairly wide shoulders and- _damn you, Jason Grace-_ tighter-than-necessary white t-shirt.

They stared at each other for a second. Even in the faint light, Percy could tell that Jason looked quite embarrassed. He frowned for a moment, trying to determine the cause of his uneasiness before realizing-

_Oh._

He _definitely_ didn’t have a shirt on.

“Uh, sorry- hold on,” Percy mumbled, quickly reaching for the top drawer of his bedside table and grabbing the first shirt he found. He pretended not to notice the way Jason’s eyes had most certainly drifted towards the newly exposed skin of Percy’s hips. If he allowed himself to take the time to think about it, it would probably drive him insane.

Percy knew that look. He had been on the receiving end of it a dozen times, that night in the club with Jason. To be fair, they had both been drinking a bit too much, but Percy had to admit that he hadn’t tried to stop the flirting, either.

“Hey,” Jason finally said, as if they hadn’t been awkwardly staring at each other for the past minute or so. “I’m really sorry to wake you up, uh-” his blue eyes darted to the clock on Percy’s table. The numbers on the screen read 05:14. “This early, I guess, it’s not even late anymore. I- uh- I needed to talk to you.” he fidgeted with his fingers as he spoke, his eyes avoiding Percy’s at all costs.

“Okay, um- sit- you should sit down. We can talk.” Percy gave him a polite smile, quickly kicking his blankets off to sit on the edge of the bed. Jason seemed to hesitate for a split second before joining him. Percy could feel the warmth from Jason’s skin, and did his best to stay focused, his cheeks pink with discomfort.

_Funny, you didn’t seem to be uncomfortable when you were making out on your kitchen counter._

“Listen Percy, I- I’m going back to San Francisco for a while.” Jason confessed. That revelation kicked all other thoughts out of Percy’s head _(_ _even those that involved Jason’s hands down Percy’s pants only a few nights before)_.

“You’re- wait, _what_? Why?” Percy mentally scolded himself at how needy and pathetic he sounded. His eyes narrowed. He was feeling something that seemed very close to anger, and he didn’t know why.

Before Jason had a chance to explain, all the pieces connected in Percy’s mind.

“It’s Piper, isn’t it? You’re going back to her.” Percy nearly whispered, his words hanging above them, their weight heavy on Jason’s shoulders. When he took a beat too long to answer, Percy’s heart plummeted.

“We’re not back together- I wouldn’t- it’s just a roommate thing until I find a new college dorm. We talked for _hours_ , Percy, and we’re not angry at each other. Piper actually thinks she might be into _girls_ , for fuck’s sake” he laughed, but there was no humor. “As if _that_ was a surprise to anyone.”

Percy didn’t answer. He stared at Jason.

“Why the  _fuck_ are you in my bed at 5 in the  morning, then?”

Jason bit his lip. 

“That’s the thing, um- I wanted to talk to you about- well- the last time we saw each other.” Jason’s hand was resting on the back of his neck, slowly brushing against his short blond hair. Percy thought of the way Jason had groaned his name when he pulled that same hair, a few nights before. He looked away, cheeks reddening.

“I wanted you to know, um- it- for _me_ , at least, I uh, I don't- I don't feel like it was _just_ sex.” he stammered, giving Percy a glance at the end of his sentence. Percy had turned to face him, his expression unreadable.

“And I wanted to tell you, because I- well first of all because my plane leaves in three hours and I couldn't leave without talking to you about this- but most importantly because I- I don't know how I _feel_ , Percy.” he was gesturing weakly as he spoke.

“Everything has been so confusing this past week. Even before the other night happened, just- just being with _you_ made me so damn happy!” he said.

Percy waited for a moment. “Why are you telling me this? Am I supposed to have a revelation and make out with you or what?” he asked, his tone a bit too harsh. If Jason was hurt, he didn't let it show.

“I don't expect you to say anything to me, _of course I don't_ , Percy, I just-” he took a deep breath. “I couldn't leave town after a one-night-stand with my best friend and not explain myself.”

Percy was silent for a long time. He worried his bottom lip, his gaze on the wooden floor of the room. “Tell me then, Jason. How do I know we didn't hook up so you could get drunk off your ass and forget Piper for one night?” he asked, his cold eyes settling on the blond in front of him.

“Because I just told you. It was never just about sex, Percy.” Jason immediately shot back, returning Percy’s stare. They looked at each other for what seemed like the longest seconds of Jason’s life. Finally, _finally,_ Percy’s green eyes darted to Jason’s lips and back to his eyes, as if daring him to-

“Prove it.” he whispered, and Jason was more than happy to oblige.

Their kiss was slow and gentle. Jason’s hands cupped Percy’s cheeks almost reassuringly, as if he was trying to say _I'm here. I'm not going anywhere_. Percy softly settled his palm on Jason’s upper thigh, his other arm balancing their weight behind him. When Jason started to lean forward, and Percy realized he was seriously considering laying down on the bed with Jason on top of him, he knew he had to pull away before things escalated and it was too late.

“Jason,” Percy whispered, gently putting his palm against Jason’s chest. The blond laced his fingers with Percy’s, softly grabbed Percy’s chin with his other hand and kissed him again. Percy found himself reluctantly pulling away again after a few moments. “Jason, come on,” he chuckled. This time, the son of Jupiter obliged, a shy smile on both boys’ faces.

“Do you believe me now, Jackson?” the taller boy joked, his voice barely above a whisper, an eyebrow raised at the dark-haired boy in front of him. Percy bit his lip and looked away, cheeks growing red, and it might've been the cutest thing Jason had ever lived to see.

“If you didn't have to take a plane and cross the entire country in a few hours, I’d probably make some cheesy comment about needing some more _convincing_ ,” he said, making Jason chuckle. “As we both know how that would most likely end, I’m… well, I’m not taking that risk.”

Jason licked his lips, a soft smile still on his face. “Right.”

The two boys looked at each other. Their hands were still intertwined, and Percy gave Jason’s fingers a soft squeeze.

“I'm sorry. About- about the whole ‘being an asshole about Piper’ thing. I shouldn't have.”

Jason probably seemed taken aback, because Percy gave a slight laugh.

“What? It's true!”

“I just- I don't know, I never expected you to apologize. Who are you, and what have you done to the _actual_ Percy Jackson?” Jason smirked. Percy turned around to grab a pillow and threw it in Jason’s face as they both laughed.

“So,” Percy started, sitting cross-legged in front of the son of Zeus. “A new college dorm, huh?”

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. Percy found the gesture incredibly endearing. He made a mental note to add _‘gorgeous hair’_ to his List of Things That Made Jason Grace Ridiculously Attractive.

“Yeah. Turns out the last year of my major has to be done somewhere other than California. I gave up my old apartment already, so I have to stay with someone for the next two weeks at least, so I can attend my last classes and finals. Then, summer. Oh, _great, relaxing, incredible summer!_ ” Jason smiled and closed his eyes, throwing himself backwards and landing on the pillows behind him. Percy laughed.

“You don't know where you're going next year, then?” he asked after a pause, hoping he hadn't sounded as hopeful as he felt.

Jason smirked, his eyes still closed. “Oh, I _do._ That's also another reason why I'm here, actually.” He sat up to stare at Percy. The son of Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

“Where?”

“NYU.”

Percy’s eyes widened, a grin blossoming on his face. “No way.”

“Yes way. Right here. In the city. Next to you.” Jason smiled. Percy took his hand again.

“So wait, are we… _involved?_ ” Percy asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jason smirked.

“I’d like us to be. If you're, you know, cool with that and all. I need to know how to introduce you to people.”

“Perseus Jackson, awesome guy, really handsome fellow, Savior of Olympus, child of the Prophecy at sixteen, survivor of Tartarus at seventeen, the Horse Whisperer, very unlucky demigod- oh, and Jason Grace’s _boyfriend_ , of course.” As Percy spoke, Jason’s smile only got broader.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“Sounds perfect.”

Their foreheads touched. Jason looked at Percy’s lips as his right hand settled on the boy’s cheek.

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.” Percy said. Jason blinked.

“But you just said—”

“I know, and now you’ve got a plane to catch.” Percy reminded him. Jason sighed.

“That’s a good reason for me to kiss my _boyfriend!_ ” He complained. Percy rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to be apart for two weeks. _Two weeks,_ Percy! And we _just_ got together! That's usually the time couples spend fucking all the goddamn time!”

Percy laughed. He took pity on Jason and gave him a short kiss, pulling away but leaving his hand on the back of the blond’s neck.

“Stop being so dramatic. You know what?” Percy smiled.

“What?”

“Study your ass off for your finals. Come back to New York, to _me,_ and we can fuck anytime you want.” he joked. Jason’s expression brightened.

“Now _that’s_ motivation.”


	2. Florist/Tattoo Artist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a florist, Percy is a tattoo artist, their shops are across the street from each other. Do I need to say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the original prompt from @dailyau on tumblr, and it was submitted by the user @aesocias :  
> 'I work at a flower shop and you’re a tattoo artist from across the street and you always come in here to practice drawing flowers and you’re really hot AU'

Spring had arrived early that year, and as soon as you stepped inside _Persephone’s Garden_ , it showed. It was barely mid-March, but the shop was bursting with flowers and plants of all sorts. It was great for the sales, of course, but Jason kept wishing for some peace and quiet for once. The shop wasn’t big, far from it, but a metallic staircase in the shape of a spiral was partially hidden behind the counter. It led to a bedroom on the floor above the shop, where Jason spent most of his time.

It’s a warm morning when Jason sees him for the first time.

He had just finished arranging the bouquets that were to be delivered that day when the doorbell twinkled, and someone walked inside the shop. The boy seemed to be in his twenties, about Jason’s age. Dark curls fell on the side of his forehead, and he reached up with one hand to pull his hair back. His eyes met Jason’s, and he smiled.  
Jason’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes were _way too intense_ for someone as young as him. They were a peculiar shade, somewhere between sea-green and blue. His grin seemed almost too wide for his face.

Oh, and he was completely covered in tattoos. His neck, his arms, his hands, every inch of skin Jason could see.

“Hi,” he said, turning to close the door behind him. The back of his shirt read _'Lucky_ _Mermaid Tattoo’_ in bold red letters over a black background _._ _Of course,_ Jason thought.

“Hi. Can I help you?” he asked with a polite smile. The boy reached for his back pocket and pulled out a small paper notebook.

“Um, actually, I- I didn’t really come to buy anything. I’m a tattoo artist from across the street,” he pointed in the general direction of the tattoo studio behind him, but didn’t turn around, “and I was wondering if I could take a look at the flowers to practice my drawings? They’re really pretty here, and I want to improve my realism and stuff,” he explained. He seemed a bit anxious, as if he expected Jason to refuse and throw him out. Jason smiled.

“Of course. Take your time.”

The boy’s face lit up. “Thanks, um-”

It took Jason a moment to realize he was waiting for a name.

“Oh, sorry, uh, my name is Jason.” the blond said. The tattoo artist nodded.

“Thanks, Jason.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t unusual for Jason to see the boy come into the shop after that. He’d greet Jason at the door, ask if he could take a look around, and start drawing. Jason would always say yes, even if the shop was busy. It was terribly distracting, though. He’d be in the middle of his shift, carrying boxes of tulips from his bedroom to the shop, or explaining to a client for the millionth time that _no, he couldn't possibly deliver water lilies-_ and take one look at the boy- _brow slightly furrowed, nibbling on his lower lip in concentration-_ before losing his focus.

_Jason, you’re staring. Jason, stop. It’s rude and embarrassing and you’re making a fool of yourse-_

The boy glanced at Jason and caught his eye. The smallest hint of a smirk crossed his face before he turned around to look at the bluebells on a shelf. Jason was certain he had never blushed harder.

The boy came up to Jason at the counter once his previous client left the shop, claiming that _'a_ _ny good flower shop would gladly deliver water lilies’_.

“Do you live here?” he asked, his hand dropping his sketchbook to the counter. Jason put down his pen to turn to the boy.

“Kind of. I have an apartment downtown, but I sleep upstairs sometimes.” he explained. The boy nodded. A short silence.

“Well, thanks for always letting me come by, it’s really nice of you. I have to go, my shift starts in five.” He glanced at the clock above the shop’s door.

“No problem,” Jason smiled, before remembering something. “Oh, um- I actually- I don’t know your name.”

The boy blinked in surprise. “Did I never introduce myself? Jesus, sorry about that. My name’s Percy Jackson,” he said with a smile. Jason nodded.

“See you then, Percy.”

Percy pulled the door open, a smile still on his face. “See you, Jason.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you actually insane?”

Jason was dumbfounded. The rain outside was so heavy he hadn’t had a single client the entire day. It was _pouring_ , the streets were empty, the sky was dark with clouds. The only other light in the street was the Lucky Mermaid.

Percy Jackson opened the tattoo studio’s door, holding a leather jacket above his head and looking like a maniac. Jason sighed from behind his counter. Surely, he _wouldn’t-_

Percy briefly made sure there weren't any cars coming, and sprinted to cross the road. By the time he pushed the door of the flower shop open, he was soaking wet.

He grinned at Jason, ignoring his previous question. “Nice glasses, Jason. You look cute.” He was about to walk inside the shop, but thought better of it.

“I- uh. I didn't think this through, did I?” An embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks. Jason couldn't help but laugh softly.

“You certainly didn't.” He got up. “Wait for me here, I've got a change of clothes upstairs.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, you don't need to- I can just- I can go home and come back another time,” he tried. Jason shook his head.

“It’s okay, I don't mind, really. You're about my size, it should work. I'll be right back.”

Jason gave him a t-shirt and jeans, before letting him go upstairs to change. When Percy came back downstairs, Jason had to make a real effort not to stare at the boy in his clothes.

“Thanks,” Percy said. A thought occurred to Jason.

“Is your sketchbook okay?”

Percy’s eyes widened. He grabbed his wet pair of jeans and pulled out a pile of torn, damp paper. “Oh no. Fuck. No no no.” Percy opened the sketchbook on the counter and tried to get it to dry, but most drawings had been done with pencil and were already smudged beyond repair. Percy sighed in defeat.

“I'm so sorry.” Jason felt genuinely bad for him. He was so dedicated to his work. “I bet all your visits here seem a bit useless now, huh?” Jason tried for a chuckle. Percy looked at him, but Jason couldn't tell what he was thinking. A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. “What do you mean, useless? I met _you_.”

Jason was so surprised he dropped the pen he was fidgeting with. He cleared his throat. “Still, all your work- it’s ruined.”

Surprisingly, Percy shrugged. “It's not that bad. I have tons of sketches at the studio. Besides, it still helped me train.”

Jason had an idea. “Hey,” he turned around to grab a small pile of paper he normally used for the printer. “I've never actually seen your work.”

Percy grinned. He sat on a stool next to Jason and leaned over the counter, grabbing a pencil from Jason’s desk.

 

They spent the entire afternoon together. Percy explained that he only had two clients that day, and they both ended up canceling because of the storm. Jason wasn't surprised when he didn't get a single client during the afternoon either.

Percy had been drawing for the past hour or so, and Jason was mesmerized. His flowers were _perfect_. The petals were symmetrical, but not too much. The proportions were good, the shading was amazing. The coloring was _insane_.

“Percy, these look stunning,” he said, looking at his sketch of a pair of sunflowers. “They look like real flowers, this is brilliant work.”

Percy smiled, but didn't say anything. He glanced back and forth between a pink orchid and his paper, his right hand working almost automatically. He was done in only a few minutes, and gave the artwork to Jason.

“You mentioned it was your favorite the other day, right?” he said, his eyes sparkling. Jason nodded, eyes still on the paper as his fingers traced the outline of the flower, careful not to smudge it.

Jason felt Percy’s eyes on him, and did his best to ignore it. He turned his attention to the artist to tell him something, but his words didn't come out.

Percy was looking at his lips. He glanced back at Jason’s eyes, a somewhat hopeful look on his face. Jason could've looked away. He could've changed the subject, or even left the counter and pretended he was looking for something.

Instead, he stared right back at those green eyes.

Percy made a frustrated sound. “Fuck it.”

He leaned forward and kissed Jason. His hands found Jason’s neck, fingers tangled in his blond hair, and Jason froze. _Kiss him back, you idiot! What are you waiting for?_

So he did. His hand went up to Percy’s cheek, and he kissed him. He kissed him until Percy made a tiny groan, and moved to sit closer to Jason. He kissed him until Percy parted his lips and Jason felt the boy’s tongue on his own. He kissed him and kissed him _and kissed him until-_

The shop’s doorbell rang, and Percy nearly fell off his stool. They jumped apart in surprise.

“For fuck’s sake, Percy, now I get why you're always in this goddamn shop,” the girl snickered, closing the door and folding her-

“We have _umbrellas_ in the studio?You asshole! Why didn't you tell me?” Percy’s mouth was open in disbelief. Jason sat on his stool awkwardly, cheeks flaming.

“What fun is that? Besides, looks like your boyfriend here gave you dry clothes, right?” the girl smirked, almost identically to Percy. The dark-haired boy sighed.

“Jason, this is my sister Piper. She's a dick, as you can probably tell. Works with me in the studio.” Percy explained. “Piper, this is Jason.”

Jason smiled, his cheeks still red. “Hi.”

Piper waved, a knowing smile still on her face.

“What do you need?” Percy asked, trying not to sound _too_ annoyed with his sister’s presence. Piper sighed. “Rachel called and asked for you. Apparently she's gonna be able to make it here despite the storm. She wanted to know if you could see her last minute.”

Percy sighed. “I'll be right there, give me five minutes.”

Piper nodded. “Nice to meet you, Jason.”

“You too,” the blond said, smiling politely at the girl as she grabbed her umbrella and left the shop.

Percy turned to face Jason and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I wish I could stay more.”

“It’s fine, don't worry about it,” Jason said, trying to sound casual. Their eyes met. Percy gave him a wide and proper smile.

“Can I kiss you goodbye?”

Jason could only nod.

 

* * *

 

 _You can do it_.

_It’s just Percy._

_It's going to be fine._

Jason took a deep breath before pushing the studio door open. He had never been to the Lucky Mermaid before. It was bigger than he expected, with light brown walls and a large desk at the entrance. He recognized Piper sitting behind it, and she gave him a smile.

“Jason. Hi. Percy’s in the back, you can go see him,” she said, her eyes shining as she caught a glimpse of the flowers. Jason nodded and headed to the back of the studio before she could start the teasing.

Percy was sitting on a stool, working on a blonde girl’s arm. He was so focused Jason thought it would be better if he came by later, but then Percy caught his eye and smiled. Jason went up to him.

“One second, Annabeth, I'll be right back. Is the pain okay?” he asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.

“It's my forearm, Percy, honestly. I could do this all day.”

Percy rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face as he walked towards Jason.

“Hey.” He took off his gloves and put them on a nearby table. Jason smiled and raised the small bouquet he had been holding. Percy grinned.

“I thought you could use some inspiration without having to cross the street all the time,” Jason shrugged. Percy took the flowers.

“Lilies, right?” he asked. Jason nodded. “They're beautiful, Jason. Thank you.” Percy glanced up to meet Jason’s eyes. The blond smiled.

“So, I was wondering- do you think tattoos would look good on me?”

Percy’s grin couldn't have been any wider.


	3. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of snippets of Percy's life through his years at Hogwarts (that may or may not involve a special someone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really cute prompt and I also happen to be a sucker for any kind of Harry Potter AU so I put the two together haha whoops  
> Prompt #49 : “Stop laughing at me! Are you gonna go on a date with me or not?”
> 
> (I wrote this back when I thought Percy would be a Hufflepuff, now I definitely lean more towards Slytherin but I’m too lazy to change everything)

Percy Jackson is in his First Year. He sits on the stool where Professor McGonagall awaits, and smiles nervously as the Sorting Hat is dropped on his head. Percy is small for his age, and the hat covers his entire face, but it doesn’t stop him from grinning when the loud voice bellows _‘Hufflepuff!’._ He runs to the table and sits at the end of it, where a thin, red-headed boy smiles at him. _‘Congratulations for joining the best house! My name’s Grover,’_ the boy says, reaching a hand out for Percy to shake. He does so, feeling very grown-up all of a sudden. Grover explains he is a Third Year, and will happily show Percy around the dorms once the feast is over. They’re later joined by a girl with fiery red hair and freckles all over her face. _‘Rachel Elizabeth Dare’_ , she says, as if the entire Great Hall hadn’t just heard her name being called. Percy smiles anyway.

The feast ends, and Percy has never wanted to go to bed more than he does now. His stomach is full, he is happy to have his new friends, and as excited as he is for his first lessons in the morning, it only takes him a few minutes to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Percy Jackson is in his Second Year. He’s glad he’s not a new student anymore, and can relax as he waits for the First Years to be sorted. A blond boy walks to the stool at the call for ‘ _Grace, Jason’_. He looks terrified, and Percy finds himself hoping the boy will be in his House. He knows what it’s like to be in that situation, and he wishes he could help. When the Hat assigns the boy to Gryffindor, he sighs in disappointment. His sorrow is forgotten when his favorite pie appears right in front of him, and the Feast begins.

Percy’s first match as Hufflepuff Seeker comes in late October, against the Gryffindor team. He is very surprised to find a grinning Jason Grace as his opponent for the Snitch. The only First Year on all four Quidditch teams, and a very talented flyer.

Gryffindor wins, 150 points clutched tightly in Jason Grace’s hand. He smirks at the Hufflepuff boy. Percy swears that he won’t let it happen again.

_(The winning part, not the smirking. The smirking was actually really nice.)_

 

* * *

 

Percy Jackson is in his Third Year. His chosen elective courses are Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, and he’s very glad to share those classes with Rachel. Percy befriends a First Year during a revision session in the Hufflepuff common room, Hazel Levesque. She says she is friends with Jason Grace, and Percy smiles. Their competition has only gotten more vivid over the year, and Percy is _very happy with himself_ when he beats Grace during the first match of the season. ‘ _I’ll get you back’,_ the blond had said.

His first meeting with Jason outside of the Quidditch Pitch happens a few months after that. Percy enters the Library, accompanied by Rachel and Grover, when he sees the blond sitting alone a few tables away. He smiles and drops his bag on the empty chair next to Grover. _‘I’ll be right back.’_

He sits across from Jason, rests his chin on his palm, and smiles. The blond raises his head and their eyes meet. He smiles back.

 _‘Jackson. Hi. Examining your competition?’_ he jokes, dropping his pen to focus on the dark-haired boy in front of him. Percy chuckles.

 _‘Just wanted to say hi. We can be friends outside of Quidditch, can’t we Grace?’_ he smiles. Jason raises an eyebrow.

 _‘Friends? You let Zhang throw a Quaffle at my face! Three days in the Hospital Wing!’_ he reminds him. Percy can’t help but snort. They earn a glare from the librarian.

 _‘I said I was sorry. Besides, scars make for interesting stories.’_ he smirks, looking at the thin white line on Jason’s lower lip. _‘Friends, then?’_ Percy reaches out with his hand. Jason sighs in amusement before taking it. _‘Sure Jackson, whatever. Can you let me study now?’_

 

* * *

 

Percy Jackson is in his Fourth Year. He starts dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare after she kisses him in the Herbology Greenhouse. It's fun and sweet, and they enjoy each other’s company. He’s still part of the Quidditch team, and has an agreement with Jason to train every Saturday morning. They get close, now that they're officially friends, and Percy is surprised to find himself spending more and more time with him.

A dementor attack occurs in early January. No one is seriously injured, but the teachers decide to teach the Patronus charm after class hours to anyone who wants to learn it for self-defense. This ends in very competitive late-night classes, with all four houses trying to beat each other _('_ _The first House to have every student master the spell, corporeal or not, wins 250 House Points’,_ Luke Castellan- a Slytherin Prefect- had declared). The competition lasts _months_ , as the Patronus Charm is the most difficult defensive Charm there is.

Percy masters the spell after a month of intensive practice, and discovers his Patronus is a beagle. Surprisingly, he finds he is not disappointed when he sees Rachel’s silver cat running from his own Patronus. It takes Jason an additional week to summon his stallion for the first time.

The bet only ends in mid-June. Hufflepuff House wins when Hazel Levesque conjures a red squirrel that hops across the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The Badgers win the House Cup that year, and Percy couldn’t be more proud.

 

* * *

 

  
Percy Jackson is in his Fifth Year. He is taken aback when Professor Sprout makes him a Prefect for Hufflepuff House alongside Rachel, but he doesn’t mind the responsibility.

However, it does make things more awkward when Rachel breaks up with him halfway through November. Percy expects it, of course he does. They had never really been serious about their relationship, and Percy suspects they had never been in love with each other either. It takes them a few weeks, but their friendship comes back to normal eventually.

Percy focuses on his studies a lot more than usual. He really wants to succeed in his OWLs, which is why he often goes to Grover for help. The older Hufflepuff is passing his NEWTs, but always makes time to help his friend. Percy is very grateful for the late revision sessions every Thursday night with Rachel and most of the Fifth Years- he’s pretty sure he never would’ve gone over his Potions notes without them.

Percy finds himself walking back from the Quidditch Pitch alongside Jason nearly every night. At this point, Jason is one of his closest friends at Hogwarts, and he’s learned a lot about him. He has an older sister named Thalia, in Slytherin house. His mother was a Muggle, and he doesn’t have a lot of contact with her- Jason is a bit touchy about that subject, so Percy tends to avoid it. He knows what it’s like to have family issues, after all.

Before Percy knows it, June has arrived and it’s time for his exams. It’s the day before his Divination OWLs, and he is freaking out. He somehow managed to lose a whole parchment of notes about Centaur predictions and Rachel is nowhere to be found. He runs to the Library only an hour before curfew, and nearly cries when the librarian announces the book he is searching for has been borrowed. He’s about to leave when someone calls his name.

 _‘Are you okay?’_ Jason asks, sitting in a corner of the room, a pile of books and various notes in front of him. Percy shakes his head. Jason motions for him to sit, so he does. When he explains his problem, Jason smiles.

 _‘Centaurs observe the movements of planets, moons, and stars to make their predictions. They use all kinds of herbs to burn too, but mostly sage and mallowsweet,’_ he explains. Percy’s eyes widen.

_‘How do you know all that? You don’t take Divination as electives!’_

_‘My aunt is a Seer. She used to tell me all about her job when I visited. I’d be happy to help! History of Magic is interesting and all, but Professor Binns doesn’t help,’_ he chuckles. The two boys spend the last hour before curfew studying, and Percy writes down every word Jason says.

Percy gets an _‘Exceeds Expectations’_ in Divination that year. He tackles Jason in a hug when the Great Hall displays the results during dinner.

 

* * *

 

Percy Jackson is in his Sixth Year. He is also doubting his heterosexuality.

It’s not that he’s not attracted to girls anymore- he’s pretty sure he still is. What got him thinking about it was the first Quidditch match of the season, against Gryffindor.

Because _when the hell did Jason Grace get ripped?_

He’s at least an inch taller than Percy now, standing at 5’9, which would be infuriating on its own if he wasn’t also a year younger.

Hufflepuff loses the match to a distracted Seeker.

It’s in the little things that he sees it. When Jason’s hand brushes against his while they walk side by side, or when he laughs at Percy’s jokes. His heart does a weird fluttering thing.

He’s not sure what to make of it.

Rachel notices it first. They're in the middle of Transfiguration class- Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs together- when Jason leans into Percy’s side to make a comment and Percy turns so red she worries he might implode. They have a long talk in the Common Room that week, scalding cups of tea keeping them warm in the Autumn night. She's the first person Percy comes out to as bisexual. She smiles when he says it. _“Knew it.”_

The whole thing comes back to haunt him in December, when his mom writes to him that he won't be able to go home for Christmas. She has to work extra shifts to be able to pay rent. Percy is very disappointed, as his friends are all leaving the castle for the holiday season. They cheer him up with chocolate frogs and some firewhiskey, sneaked in through the house-elves.

It's the first morning of their Christmas holidays when he sees Jason at the Gryffindor table, having breakfast by himself. He walks over to him, ignoring a teacher’s glance and sitting next to his friend.

 _“Why didn't you go home? Is everything okay?_ ” he asks. Jason looks down at his plate.

_“Things have gotten a bit worse at home. Thalia wrote to me two weeks ago, warning me not to go back. Our mom is having meltdowns again, and she gets- well- she tries to hurt us. I'm worried about Thalia, but she says she can take care of herself.”_

Percy doesn't know if it's the sadness in his friend’s voice that does the trick, but he takes his hand in a sudden burst of courage. _“I'm sorry Jay. I hope everything gets better soon.”_

The blond boy smiles. _“Yeah. Me too.”_

He doesn't move his hand away.

 

It takes them a week to convince McGonagall to allow them a visit to Hogsmeade. Percy claims it's all about his puppy eyes, and Jason doesn't disagree. They're nearly running down the stairs of the castle in their rush to leave the school.

 _“So, uh, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks first?”_ Jason asks as they finally reach the main entrance, walking out the gate and into the freezing winter air.

_“Are you asking me out, Grace?”_

Jason doesn't miss the way Percy buries his nose in his yellow and black scarf, cheeks pink from the biting cold.

It's probably why he finds himself on the snow-covered ground before he can even say _Merlin._

Percy immediately succumbs to a fit of laughter, doubling over. Jason sits up, blushing. He can't help but smile too.

 _“You know,_ ” Percy finally says, brushing away a tear, _“there's more_ Grace _ful ways to ask someone on a date.”_

Jason sighs at the pun. Percy is too busy laughing some more.

 _“Stop laughing at me!”_ he exclaims, but can't help the chuckle that leaves his mouth. Percy finally stops to listen to him, a grin still on his face.

_“Are you gonna go on a date with me or not?”_

Percy didn't expect this. He stammers, fingers fidgeting with his robes.

 _“Um, I, uh, yes- yeah, that would be nice,”_ he says, meeting Jason’s eyes. The two smile at each other shyly.

_“Great.”_

Percy helps him to his feet, and once again, their fingers intertwine.

They kiss later that day, outside Honeydukes. Percy can't compare it to any kiss he had shared with Rachel. It's awkward at first, and a bit clumsy over all the layers of winter clothes, but it's warm and comfortable and sweet and it's _Jason._

 

* * *

 

Percy Jackson is in his Seventh Year. He is happier than he’s ever been. Even studying for his NEWTs seems bearable with Jason by his side. The only thing he avoids thinking about is leaving Hogwarts. Leaving _Jason._ For a _whole year_.

He is pursuing a career as a Magizoologist, specifically in the studies of Merpeople. Hagrid believes he will succeed, and he is very happy with his choice. Jason plans on working as an Auror for the Ministry. Percy comments that the uniform would _most definitely_ suit him.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff matches are twice as competitive nowadays, and the entire school waits for them with impatience. Percy and Jason don't mind. They've always been rivals on some level, and they love each other too much for it to get in the way of their relationship anyway.

Before Percy knows it, it's the end of the year and his NEWTs approach.

He gets an _‘Outstanding’_ in Divination this time, but not without a little help from his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Jason Grace is in his Seventh Year. He is also on the receiving end of _countless_ Howlers from his boyfriend, each one more embarrassing than the other.

_‘Hey babe remember when you asked me out for the first time and then you fell over in the snow’_

_‘HEY BABE I MISS YOU SO MUCH I WISH YOU WERE HERE SO WE COULD SNOG ALL DAY’_

_‘Hey babe, just a reminder that I love you more than life itself. Also it's really fun to publicly embarrass you okay bye’_

Jason tries to put them away when he receives them so he can open them later, _not in the middle of the Great Hall_ , but the letters burst open by themselves. When another Howler starts dramatically performing _Careless Whisper_ , Jason can't help but laugh along with the rest of the Gryffindor students.

 _“Could've done that more_ Grace _fully, huh Jackson?”_


	4. Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets his ears pierced with his younger sister, and Jason has a huge crush. Bonus for sisterly advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is actually just an idea I had the other day, because I love older brother Percy and the idea of him with pierced ears is just too adorable. It's a bit shorter than usual, sorry about that. Enjoy!  
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!!)

“So I told Will that it really wasn’t fair to have both the Ares cabin _and_ the Hermes cabin on the same side tonight, because not only would the other team be smaller in number, but nearly _all_ the magical items would be given to the same group! He said he was going to talk to Chiron about it, but I really don’t think-”

Jason had long ago stopped listening to what Thalia was saying. It’s not that he didn’t care- in fact, he completely agreed with what she had been talking about. What got his attention away from his sister’s ranting was a new arrival at the Poseidon table.

Percy was late for breakfast, as usual. His newly-dyed hair was sticking up in various places, and Jason had the ridiculous urge to comb his fingers through the dark blue strands. The son of the sea god had his back turned to Jason, and seemed to be eating some kind of colorful cereal. Something was particular about him today, but Jason couldn’t put his finger on it. He glanced back at Thalia and hummed politely at what she was saying.

“Besides, he’s probably too busy making out with Nico to be at the game anyway. Don’t you think?” she smirked. Jason blinked.

“Uh yeah, totally.” he chuckled nervously. His older sister raised an eyebrow.

“Checking him out again?” she guessed. Jason felt a blush creeping up his neck.

“What? Who?” he tried, taking another bite from his pancakes. Thalia rolled her eyes.

“You’re really gonna make me spell it out? _Perseus Jackson_ , that’s who.”

Jason met her gaze with a sigh. “He just looks _different_ today. I don’t know why.”

“Oh yeah, he got his ears pierced,” she commented. Jason’s eyes widened.

“He _what?_ ”

The blond’s eyes shot to Percy again. Sure enough, a pair of black stud earrings were visible when he turned to the side. If it was possible for Jason to blush any harder, he did. Thalia snorted.

“It’s not rocket science, Jay. _Talk to him._ You two are super close, nothing bad is gonna happen.”

Jason didn’t reply, choosing instead to glance at the empty seat at the end of the Athena table. Three years had passed since Annabeth had broken up with Percy and left Camp Half-Blood to pursue her dream of going to college in New Rome, and if Leo’s word was to be trusted, she was happily dating Piper now that they had both graduated. It had taken a long time for Percy to be happy again. For a while, the two of them were the only members of the Prophecy of Seven living in Camp Half-Blood. They went from being friendly to incredibly close, and Jason couldn’t be more glad to have him by his side. That is, until those feelings turned into something else, and he had started to imagine what it would be like to kiss Percy, or hold his hand, or fall asleep next to him and wake up to his sleepy grin.

“What if I mess it up, Thalia?” he muttered, dropping his fork to the side. He waited for his sister to swallow her bite of toast.

“Why would you mess up?” she asked. There was no teasing in her voice, only genuine wonder and concern. It was in moments like these that he was grateful for his sister’s motherly side. It had never really gone away.

Jason continued.

“Well, if he doesn’t like me that way, of course it’s gonna hurt, but I’ll get over it, that’s not the problem. What’s stopping me is the thought of what happens _after._ He’s the closest friend I have, I can’t- I _can’t_ lose him because of my stupid feelings.”

Thalia didn’t say anything for a moment. The silence was finally broken by a sneer, which in turn became a chuckle.

“Man, I knew you were oblivious, but I didn’t know it was _this bad._ ”

Jason gave her a confused look. She sighed in exasperation.

“He _likes you too_ , dumbass.”

Jason froze. His eyes darted to Percy again, but he wasn’t at his table anymore.

Jason barely had time to think _‘oh no’_ before Percy sat down on the bench next to him.

“Hey guys,” he grinned, nodding at Thalia before turning to Jason. “Nice shirt.”

Jason looked down at his clothes. Blue. Of course.

He gave Percy a smile. “Thanks.”

They looked at each other for a beat too long. Thalia bit down a knowing smirk.

“Well, I have to go check on my Hunters,” she threw her legs over the side of the wooden bench. “We need to leave before noon, and there’s still a lot to be done. I’ll meet you both on the Hill to say goodbye?”

She barely waited for Jason’s reply before heading to Cabin 8. He turned to Percy, his sister’s words still ringing in his ears.

 

_He likes you too, dumbass._

 

_Talk to him._

 

_Nothing bad is gonna happen._

 

“I, uh- I really like your earrings. They suit you.” he smiled, pointing at the black jewelry. Percy seemed surprised.

“Damn, I almost forgot about them. Thanks! It’s actually a long story,” he confessed. Jason shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

Percy grinned. “Well, it was Eva’s idea.”

Jason laughed. “Of course it was.”

Percy’s younger sister, despite her lack of powers, was just as ADHD as her brother. She was the most energetic child Jason had ever met. When she had her mind set on something, she would do everything in her power to make it happen.

“As you know, she turned four this weekend. Apparently, all the other little girls in the neighborhood have pierced ears, and she decided it was absolutely _outrageous_ not to have earrings before age four. So of course my mom agreed to take her to get her goddamn ears pierced for her birthday.”

Jason frowned. “Wasn’t she deadly afraid of needles?”

Percy laughed. “Yeah. That’s where Awesome Older Brother here comes in.”

Jason offered him a glass of orange juice. He took a sip, thanking Jason before returning to his story.

“We get to the shop, and she freaks out. Starts crying and everything. My mom doesn’t know what to do, the poor lady who’s supposed to pierce her ears doesn’t know what to do, and I’m standing there, trying to make her stop crying. And then it popped into my head. So I went ‘Hey Eva, this doesn’t hurt, I promise. I can get them before you, if you want. You’ll see, you barely feel anything’. She agreed, and so I got them pierced.”

Jason laughed. “What did Sally say?”

Percy groaned, stretching his arms above his head. “Well, she got super emotional about brother-and-sister solidarity or whatever. Eva _loved_ it. She says I’m the coolest boy in our neighborhood now.”

Jason shook his head in amusement. “Well, she’s not wrong. You definitely look cooler now.”

Percy’s eyes gleamed. “Yeah. Kids don’t lie,” he joked.

There was a short silence.

“Hey, tomorrow’s the Fourth of July right?” Percy asked. Jason blinked in surprise, counting the days that had passed since his birthday.

“Yeah. I completely forgot about that,” he said.

Percy’s smile grew shy. “Do you wanna come to the fireworks with me? We can sneak in a few drinks from the Hermes cabin.”

Jason grinned. “I’d love to.”

 

As he waved goodbye to Percy and walked back to his Cabin, Jason thought about his sister’s words. Maybe she was right. Maybe things really _would_ be okay in the end.


	5. College AU #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was "I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat", but I kind of switched it up a bit. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long, I just got out of both Inktober and Nanowrimo, so I was kept busy for quite a long time. Anyway, it's great to be back, and I'll definitely do my best to stay active until April/May (Exams season).

 After the day he had had, Jason was ready to blame his terrible headache for what happened with the flier boy.

As soon as he woke up, his morning had already thrown him off his usual schedule. His alarm clock refused to wake him up and he arrived late to his first lecture. Tuesdays were the most crowded days of the week at building B2, and he ended up in the far back of the amphitheater, barely able to hear what the teacher was saying. After that two-hour disaster, Jason walked to his favorite café only to find it closed for maintenance. As if the whole thing was one huge joke from the universe, rain started pouring over the Californian campus as soon as his classes were over and he had about three hours of free time. Still grumpy and muttering under his breath as he clutched his jacket tighter around his chest, he walked through the main avenue and down the stairs to the bus stop across the street. A curse escaped his lips as soon as he saw the two people in blue hoodies that read _Environmental Club_. One was a boy with dark, freckled skin and a mess of curly hair on top of his head. He leaned against a crutch with one arm and held up a sign with the other- a poster about endangered sea turtles, from what Jason could tell. The other seemed younger, about Jason’s age. He spoke to every student who walked by him, a pile of laminated fliers in his hands that grew slimmer with every passerby. The two guys seemed completely unbothered by the rain that drenched their clothes. Jason did his best to keep his head down and pretend to be in a hurry, but guy number two approached him anyway.

“Hey, do you have a second?” he grinned. Whatever snarky reply that Jason was going to give just instantly died down his throat. The guy was handsome as hell. His eyes were a bright green, one of his higher canines adorably chipped and- holy hell, did he have _earrings?_

“Um, yeah, sure,” Jason stuttered, smiling back as well as he could. A little voice in his head reprimanded him for choosing to wear glasses that day, and not his contacts.

The boy’s smile got even broader. “Great, we’re working on a project with the university to try and organize a fundraiser later this month. The money would go to this organization,” he explained, giving Jason one of his flyers. “Lots of marine species are endangered, and it would help a lot if you could donate, or even just spread the word.”

Jason looked up at him and smiled. “Sure, I will. Definitely.”

“Great,” the boy repeated. “Thank you! Have a nice day!”

Jason read over the flier as he walked down the street before throwing it away into the nearest trash can. He made it about two steps further when a shout drew his attention.

“Hey!”

He barely dared to turn around. Flier Boy was stomping towards him, one hand pulling his damp hair away from his eyes. He stopped right in front of Jason.

“Did you just throw that flier out?” he asked, his voice reflecting the anger on his face. Jason bit his lip.

“You know, if you didn’t want to hear about this cause, you could’ve just said so. We don’t spend our time and money making these so that they can end up in the trash!”

Jason could feel his face burning with embarrassment. He was about to stutter an apology when the boy with the crutch called for his friend. Giving Jason one last glare, the guy clutched the rest of his fliers and walked away.

 

 

The next day, Jason still hadn’t shaken off the guilt. He woke up extra early- this time choosing to wear his contacts- and headed to the best sweet shop of his neighborhood, praying for the universe to _please, please let it be open_. Incredibly enough, it was. He greeted the very kind owner behind the counter. At this point, she knew him by name.

“The usual, Jason?” She asked, a smile on her face.

“Oh, no, it’s not for me. Can I have three of those blue cookies over there, please?”

 

By the time he reached the bus stop, Jason was pretty sure the whole thing had been a terrible idea. He could see the two boys from the previous day, already setting up their posters and leaning against the wall of the stop. Jason stopped awkwardly in front of the boy with earrings, who only seemed to have noticed him then. He frowned.

“You again.”

 _Not the best way to start this_ , Jason thought. He took a deep breath and tried anyway.

“Me again, yes. Can I talk to you for a second?”

The guy crossed his arms. “Aren’t we talking already?”

The second guy from the Environmental Club took a few steps to the right as well as he could, trying to give them some space. Jason thought he saw him raising his eyebrows at the comment from his friend.

“Right,” Jason said. “I wanted to apologize. What I did yesterday really wasn’t cool, and I always see you guys working around campus. I know it’s a lot of work, and I should have respected that.”

The guy seemed intrigued. “Huh. Okay. Apology accepted.”

Jason paused, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. When he didn’t, he opened his backpack.

“I got you something,” he said, handing him the brown paper wrapping. The guy gave him an amused smile.

“ _Sweet on America_?” He read from the paper bag. Jason nodded hesitantly.

“Yeah, it’s this really cool shop a few streets down-”

“No, no I know, it’s just- my mom owns that place,” he explained, opening the bag. Jason raised his eyebrows.

“Sally’s your mom?”

“Yeah. My name’s Percy, by the way. If you’re giving me gifts, we might as well know each other,” he joked.

“I’m Jason.”

Percy blinked. “No way. Jason Grace?”

Jason frowned. “... yeah. Jason Grace.”

“My mom talks about you _all the time_. Says you’re adorable, wants me to meet you, yada yada-”

Jason’s face burned. Thankfully, Percy stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of the cookies. He snorted.

" _T_ _urtle shaped?_ ”

“And _dolphin_ shaped too,” Jason added with a grin. Percy laughed.

“Incredible. Well, thank you, _Jason Grace_. I’ll make sure to eat those.”

Jason nodded, taking a little mental note to remember the way Percy’s grin lit up his whole face.

“Well, I should go to class,” Jason said, closing the zipper of his backpack. Percy nodded, giving Jason a strange look, as if he didn’t know what to make of him.

“Have a great day, then.”

 

Jason only half believed it when two days later, Sally said she had a gift for him.

“My son says it’s _only fair_ , whatever that means,” she shrugged, leaning over the counter to give him a paper bag. Jason thanked her and started walking back to his apartment, not wanting to be in front of Percy’s mom when he inevitably started blushing like a middle schooler.

Jason unwrapped the bag to find two green cookies vaguely shaped like fish. His heart did a loop when he realized Percy must have baked them himself. There was a small note at the bottom of the bag, scribbled in black pen.

A phone number.

_“My friend Grover said you seemed to like me, so I’m taking my chances._

_Also, bring back the glasses. You looked cute as hell._

_P.”_


	6. Soulmate AU (Music)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh im a sucker for a good old soulmate AU  
> enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making up for my disappearance with another update in less than 24 hours whoop whoop

Percy Jackson had never heard music.

It was something that had always bothered him, the way people talked about the melodies and harmonies and all the different notes that they could hear. It sounded wonderful and unbelievable and it made his gut stir with envy. Ironically enough, his mom owned a piano. She had told him it used to belong to his father, and had been a gift to her after they met, after they had both been capable of hearing its tunes. He knew that only the encounter with your soulmate could allow you to hear music, and that it was a different process for everyone. That knowledge only made sense to him after his father passed away, when he was six years old and walked into their cramped apartment to find his mother crying, slowly playing a ballad over and over again, repeatedly shaking her head in desperation. _I can’t hear anything_.

Sally Jackson had only been able to hear music again when Percy himself was already fourteen. She had met Paul Blofis, an English professor from a nearby high school, while they both did research at the library. The piano was back to life- Percy knew from the way his mother’s fingers moved rapidly across the keys, from the grin on her face, from the way she could not stop smiling the entire day after that. And he was truly happy for his mother.

Percy was only eighteen- he knew it was nothing out of the ordinary for him not to be able to hear the whistling from the neighbors as they did their chores, or the strings of a guitar when he went camping with his friends. But he did know people who had been able to hear all of those things for a very long time. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf, two long-time friends of his, met when they were only six years old. Another example was his best friend, Annabeth Chase, and her girlfriend Piper. They had been dating for three years now. As happy as he felt for all of these people in his life, Percy was also incredibly lonely. Every day for the past ten years or so, he had come home, dropped his bag at the doorstep, and pressed his fingers to the piano keys, only to be greeted by silence. He was eager and he was determined, which made his mom very worried about his whereabouts.

“Percy, _amor_ , are you leaving again?” Sally asked him on a thunderous summer morning. The boy grabbed his umbrella.

“I promised Grover I would meet him, mom.”

She didn’t look convinced in the slightest. Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be back way before dinner, really. I’ll only take the subway, and I’ll be super careful,” he said. Sally sighed.

“Text me when you get there?”

Percy grinned. “Yes!” he exclaimed, kissing her cheek again. “Yes, brilliant, thank you so much mom!”

She laughed and shook her head in amusement. “Everything comes in its own time, Percy. Remember that.”

She had been repeating that saying to him since he was a little kid, and he still had trouble believing it. If he wanted something, shouldn’t he go after it? He had a lot of trouble believing in fate. For him, it was simple logic. If he spent more time around people, he had a higher chance to meet the love of his young life.

Still deep in thought, he walked to the nearest station and quickly went down the stairs. It was probably the summer holidays that added to New York City’s usual crowd, but Percy felt like he would barely be able to walk through the tunnels of the subway that day. _Fantastic_.

Hands in his pockets as he clutched his wallet carefully, Percy made his way to the platform. Thankfully, the different train lines made the crowd quite a bit thinner. His train was the first to arrive, and he hopped out after five stops. There was a man singing in his car, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy when he saw people clapping along and cheering for him. All he could hear was the creaking and whistling of the train on the rails.

Going to Grover’s house had become a habit at this point. He was pretty sure he could sleepwalk to his best friend’s apartment without a problem. Spring St station was always less crowded than his own, and frankly, a lot cleaner. The people who lived on this side of the city tended to respect public spaces, Percy guessed. That was more than what could be said for his own neighborhood.

He was about to walk up the first flight of stairs when he froze, making a middle-aged man behind him curse and stop suddenly to avoid a collision.

There was a sound in the distance he had never heard before. It was so peculiar and so breathtakingly beautiful that Percy felt like he could have cried. He turned his head to the left so sharply that his neck ached, but he couldn’t care right then. For the first time in all his years of walking by Spring St, he noticed something in the center of the platform.

A piano.

The person playing was a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. Brunette, tall, quite slim and elegant. Her fingers moved expertly, as if she had been doing it for years. Obviously enough, Percy thought, she must have. Not his soulmate, then.

Percy felt as if the weight of the world had just crashed down on top of his chest. His _soulmate_. His _soulmate_ was here. And he had probably walked right by them.

His first instinct was to look back at the train that he had left, but it had already moved out of the station. He cursed and ran frantically to the middle of the platform, looking around desperately for anyone in the same situation as him. The piano’s melody picked up, an erratic rhythm to go along with Percy’s heartbeat.

That’s when he first saw him.

A blond boy came into view, on the opposite side of the platform, as if he had been waiting for the second line. His breathing was heavy, and Percy knew he had been running. He looked around him some more, and Percy was only realizing that _hey, maybe he should say something, anything,_ when their eyes met. The pianist was the only person between them, her music now returning to a slow and quiet melody. Percy and the boy both stepped forward at the same time.

“Can you-”

“Is it you?” the blond asked. Percy chuckled.

“I’m- well, I guess. I just heard a piano, so-”

“Yeah, me too,” the guy smiled, and Percy couldn’t do anything but smile back at him. It was contagious, the way his blue eyes crinkled in his joy.

There was a short pause, during which they both just stared at each other in wonder. Suddenly, the blond’s eyes widened.

“Shit, I’m late-” he realized, pulling something out of his pocket. “Can I- can I give you my number and text you? I’m really sorry, but I can’t miss training-”

“Yes! Yes, don’t worry about it,” Percy nodded. The boy held up a pen, and for lack of a better option, Percy offered his forearm. The blond laughed softly and held his wrist as he scribbled. The piano in Percy’s ears got louder as soon as they touched. His soulmate must have felt it too, as he chuckled in amazement, briefly meeting Percy’s eyes before putting away his pen. The loud noise of a train entering the station echoed in the tunnels.

“I’m Percy,” he added before the boy could walk away. The blond gave him a grin, tugging on his backpack and readjusting it on his shoulder.

“Jason.”

Percy stared dumbfounded as his soulmate hurriedly walked into the train and disappeared in the crowd.


	7. Christmas AU #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more fluff because there will never be enough jercy in this fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about time we got some christmas cuteness up in here!!! its DECEMBER!!!! and these boys are in LOVE!!!!  
> I might write some more christmas AUs before the end of the year  
> Hope you like it!

The air in their apartment smelled of crackling log fire. As Percy sat down on the couch after dinner, he was suddenly very glad that they had chosen to live in New York, and not California. Sure, it was a lot colder, and the snow got annoying sometimes, but it made Christmas so much better that he really didn’t mind. Besides, it was his hometown. His mom lived only a few blocks away, he was close to Camp Half-Blood- sadly, that also meant close to Olympus- but most importantly, close to all the people he cared about.

Jason walked back into the living room from the kitchen, a Santa hat perched on his head. Percy held up the present he had gotten his boyfriend, and Jason grinned.

“Hold on, let me get yours,” he said, disappearing into the hallway again. Percy groaned.

“Hurry!”

“I’m here, I’m here,” the son of Jupiter chuckled, making his way back to the couch with a present about the size of a shoe box. Percy was grinning like a child.

“Open mine first,” Jason asked. Percy couldn’t really say no to him about anything ever, much less on Christmas Eve, so he nodded and crossed his legs on the couch, accepting the box. He removed the plastic protection around the top half and opened it, only to find another box, this time black and a bit smaller. Percy raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, unwrapping the second layer. Jason watched quietly.

When he saw the blue paper underneath, Percy sighed and turned to face his boyfriend.

“You did the thing, didn’t you?”

Jason, who was obviously trying not to laugh, faked surprise. “What thing?”

“The _thing._ There’s a billion boxes inside this, isn’t it?”

Jason shrugged. “Maybe.”

Percy rolled his eyes and continued to open box number three. “What a waste of paper, Jason.”

By the time Percy reached box number six, it was about the size of a dessert plate. He couldn’t help but laugh as he found yet another layer of paper under the previous one.

“Jason, I swear, I better not be disappointed,” he joked. Jason bit his lip.

Box number nine is when it all suddenly stopped. Percy was still fighting against the red wrapping paper from the eighth layer when he saw a hint of velvety material. He froze for a split second before tearing at the paper more hurriedly.

Percy was barely breathing when he pulled a tiny, navy blue box out of all the bigger ones. Jason’s eyes were glued on him, and he could feel his apprehension.

“Jason, did you…”

“Open it,” Jason said softly, a small smile on his lips. Percy raised a shaky left hand and lifted the top half of the box, finding a thin gold ring. He stared at it in amazement for a moment, before tossing the boxes off of him and pulling his boyfriend in the tightest hug of his life. Jason chuckled.

“I take it you like it?”

Percy shushed him gently. “Just hold me for a second. Please.”

He felt Jason nodding, hugging him back as fiercely as he could. Percy took deep breaths, his face buried in Jason’s neck, his mind an endless mess of a train of thought. _Jason Jason Jason Jason Jason._

After a moment, Percy softened his grip on his shirt considerably. “You okay?” Jason asked. Percy chuckled.

“If I’m _okay?_ I’m- holy shit, Jason, I’m- I’m _brilliant-_ ” he pulled the blond into a kiss. “I’m _fantastic_ _,_ this is the most _okay_ I’ve ever been in my life-” another kiss. Jason was laughing against his lips, his Santa hat slipping off to the back of his head slightly.

“Okay. Can I still pop the question, though? Just for the _wow_ effect?”

It was Percy’s turn to laugh. He nodded, biting at his lip. Jason took hold of the small box and opened it, the ring facing Percy. He suddenly realized how intimate the whole thing had become, with Percy practically sitting on his lap and their foreheads against each other. It was so romantic it was making him a bit dizzy. Jason appreciated the silence for a minute longer, before taking a deep breath and giving Percy a shy smile.

“Will you marry me?”

Percy gasped in a grin, cupping Jason’s face and kissing him softly. “Say that again.”

Jason gave him a peck. “Marry me?”

Percy’s smile was the biggest Jason had ever seen, and it was making his heart flutter in his chest. He knew what Percy was going to ask before he even did it, recognizing the baby seal eyes.

“One more time?”

Jason laughed again. “Percy, come on-”

“Yes-” a kiss. “Yes, you idiot. Yes!”

Jason barely had time to slip the ring on Percy’s hand before his boyfriend leaned forward so suddenly he fell backwards, still laughing against his lips.


	8. We're the only sober ones at this party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all. Also pipabeth because I love my girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprisingly inspired for this one, probably because I was too bored in English class.  
> Hope you like it!

“ _Wooo!_ ”

Percy flinched as Annabeth’s cry of excitement hit his ears. He took another sip of his Sprite and tried not to spill his drink all over his best friend as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t wanna drink?” she slurred, a sheepish grin covering her face. Percy smiled patiently and put his glass down on the bar.

“Nah. You know I don’t drink, ‘Beth.”

The blonde seemed to think about that fact for a moment. “Oh.”

Percy resisted the urge to snort. “Yeah. Where’s Piper gone off to?”

“Piper? _Piperrr,_ ” Annabeth laughed, in such a non-Annabeth way that Percy almost wanted to record it. “That’s my _girlfriend_.”

Percy got to his feet, the vibration from the deafening music going up into his shoes. He helped Annabeth stand up with an arm around her waist. “Come on. Let’s find her.”

Annabeth cheered. Percy was pretty sure she barely remembered who they were going to look for.

Walking around the crowded club with a drunken girl putting nearly all her weight on his side, Percy struggled for about ten minutes. He never complained, though. He wouldn’t complain about Annabeth. Her college classes had really taken a toll on her, now that she was in her third year and her internship kept her busy. She needed to let go for one night. If Percy had to deal with an intoxicated best friend for a while, so be it.

“There!”

Percy gave a sigh of relief as he caught a glimpse of Piper, her dark braid shimmering under the light. She was sitting cross-legged on a small ledge along the wall, talking to a boy Percy didn’t recognize. He had his back turned to Percy and Annabeth and was holding an empty glass. Just as Percy thought she would be jealous, Annabeth snorted.

“Whatever, she’s too gay.”

Percy couldn’t help but laugh at the blunt comment. Piper looked up and met his eyes, a grin blooming on her face.

“Percy! Percy! And my _girlfriend!_ ”

The boy sitting across from Piper turned around to look at them, and Percy took a sharp breath in recognition.

“You’re Thalia’s brother! Jason, right?”

Annabeth pushed Percy away gently, taking two steps forward and hugging Piper tightly as she sat down. The blond boy was still looking at him.

“Yeah. I’ve met you before.”

Percy smiled. “Your sister used to give me guitar lessons, two or three years ago.”

Jason’s eyes widened slightly and he grinned. “Right!”

Piper and Annabeth were most _definitely_ making out at that point. Jason gave Percy a pointed look and turned to face him completely. Percy laughed and sat down.

“Are you here on your own?” Percy asked. Jason looked at the bottom of his empty glass.

“Well, I _was_ here with two friends, but one bailed and went home with my car, and the other hooked up with some girl. I was about to call an Uber and leave too when I ran into Piper.”

Percy winced. “Yeah, that’s on me, my bad. Is she too trashed?”

Jason chuckled. “Quite a bit, yeah. But it’s fine, no need to apologize. She recognized me from Econ 305 and stopped me to rant about her _beautiful girlfriend_.”

He gestured quotation marks around Piper’s words. Percy shook his head in amusement.

“Yeah, that sounds like her.”

There was a brief silence as the music changed to a faster beat and the college students cheered. Jason made a face. When the noise died down, he turned to Percy and pointed to his Sprite.

“Designated driver?” he asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Oh, no, I just- I don’t drink. Had too many bad experiences.”

Jason seemed a bit uneasy. “Shit. Sorry to hear that.”

Percy shrugged, eager to change subjects. “It’s fine. It was a long time ago.”

Another short pause.

“I’m guessing you are?” Percy pointed to his empty glass.

Jason frowned. “What?”

“Designated driver.”

“Oh, yeah. I was _supposed_ to be, anyway.”

Percy chuckled. “Don’t want to drink anymore?”

“Nah. The fun is gone.”

“Understandable.”

They looked at each other. Percy was surprised by how blue his eyes were, and couldn’t help but be reminded of Thalia. Jason’s eyes were different, though. They were a softer shade, while Thalia’s were intimidating and cold, almost electrifying.

“Look at them.”

Percy blinked, getting out of his daydream. Jason had pointed to Piper and Annabeth. His eyes followed the gesture. The dark-skinned girl had her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, pulling her close in her sleep. Annabeth’s breathing was gentle and even too, her eyelashes fluttering slightly against her cheeks. Percy chuckled and raised his phone for a picture.

“I need to drive them home,” Percy declared, standing up. Jason seemed surprised.

“Do you want help? I’m not staying here by myself, anyway.”

Percy smiled. “Sure. Thanks.”

After Percy managed to wake up the girls, Jason helped him walk them out of the club. The cold night air hit them as soon as they stepped out of the door, and Percy took off his jacket to cover Piper’s bare shoulders. Jason smiled appreciatively.

“That’s really nice of you.”

Percy shrugged and grinned through his gritted teeth, trying his best to pretend that he wasn’t all that cold. “What can I say, I’m a true gentleman.”

They walked to Percy’s Prius in comfortable silence, appreciating the darkness. The music from the nightclub still pounded faintly somewhere behind them.

“Okay,” Percy helped Piper up into the backseat, and opened the door for Jason to carry Annabeth. By the time the two boys got settled in the front, the two girlfriends were already fast asleep again.

Jason looked back at them and snickered. “Not exactly the way I thought I would end my night.”

Percy glanced at him from the side as he turned the ignition. “Have plans, did you?”

Jason’s cheeks turned pink, and Percy laughed.

“Kidding.”

“Right.”

Percy drove through the familiar way to Annabeth’s apartment. When he stopped at a red light, he turned to face Jason.

“Tired?”

Jason shook his head. “Not even slightly.”

Percy turned his eyes back to the road as the light turned green. “Really?”

Jason hummed in agreement. “Being sober sucks.”

Percy chuckled. “What time is it?”

“02:18,” Jason read from the car’s digital clock. Percy shrugged.

“We can go and get some McDonald’s, if you want.”

Jason couldn’t help but snort, doing his best to keep quiet as Percy shushed him softly, pointing towards the back seat.

“McDonald’s?” He asked Percy, an eyebrow raised as he leaned against the car door. Percy shrugged again, taking the next turn left.

“I’m hungry as hell, man. Sue me.”

Jason’s amused smile remained on his face as Percy parked the car expertly, cutting off the engine and turning to face the girls. He smiled at Annabeth, who was slowly blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

“You’re home, babe. Up up up.”

Annabeth groaned in complaint but sat up nonetheless, quickly stretching and waking up Piper. They hugged Percy goodbye once they reached the doorstep of Annabeth’s apartment, pulling Jason into their group embrace when he tried to back away shyly. Percy teased him for his red cheeks, which didn’t really help. It was only once they stepped out of the building and Percy was hit by the cold that he realized Piper had kept his jacket. He cursed under his breath.

“Here.”

He blinked in surprise as Jason held up his own aviator jacket, now standing only with the black hoodie he had underneath. “But then _you’re_ going to be cold.”

Jason shook his head. “I’m good, I promise. This thing is warm enough.”

Percy smiled- he would be lying if he said it wasn’t kind of dopey. “Thank you.”

Jason helped him put on the jacket, and Percy just about died when he briefly felt his warm breathing on the back of his neck. He turned to face Jason and held up his arms, flopping them around and laughing at the long length of the sleeves. Jason chuckled.

“You look adorable.”

He seemed to have surprised himself with his comment. Percy smiled at his expression and turned back to the car, opening the passenger door for the blond once again.

“So,” Percy sighed, closing his own door and rubbing his palms together for warmth. “Food?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. Yeah,  McDonald’s sounds great.”

Percy snorted. “I’m not taking you to McDonald’s, Jason.”

The boy frowned. “No?”

Percy pulled out of the driveway. “You almost seem disappointed. No, I’m not taking you to McDonald’s. What kind of lousy date do you think I am?”

Percy glanced at Jason, only to see him blushing again. He remained silent, so Percy continued, an amused smile distinguishable in his voice.

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather cook something myself.”

Jason raised his eyebrows. “You cook?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, I could be offended. But yes, I do. And I’m pretty fucking great at it,” he grinned at Jason as traffic stopped in front of him. “What do you say?”

Jason grinned back. “Lead the way, then.”


	9. Neighbors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. O'Leary gives zero fucks in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this thing instead of studying biology because i'm? gay and tired

Jason’s morning was nothing more than ordinary.

As he had the habit of doing every Saturday, he woke up around nine. Lupa, his Husky puppy, snored happily on his chest, her eyes shut tightly and paws trembling in her dreams. Jason made breakfast for both of them, making sure to turn off the stove once his scrambled eggs were cooked, and worked on his computer for a good two hours. He still wasn’t hungry when noon came around, but he made himself a hot, nice cup of tea and changed into his most comfortable sweater. Lupa demanded a walk. He obliged. At around three in the afternoon, he was back to working on his latest article, the autumn sun keeping him warm on the couch. He felt perfectly peaceful.

Of course, it couldn’t possibly last.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason thought he saw a shadow quickly passing by his front yard. He frowned and looked out the window, but only saw the usual vivid green of his lawn. Shrugging it off as a trick of his paranoia, Jason went back to editing his writing.

An incredibly loud noise echoed from his front door, as if a large object had collided with it. He jumped and closed his laptop, sharing a worried look with Lupa. His dog was now sitting up apprehensively on one of the dinner table’s chairs, her ears perked in interest. Just as Jason was about to run to his bedroom and grab that old baseball bat that Leo forgot in their old college dorm and never took back, another deafening sound made him jump.

A bark, this time. Definitely too powerful and too low to be from Lupa, who had now jumped off the chair and taken off running to the door. Jason cursed under his breath and set his laptop aside, hurrying after her.

He was greeted by the strangest sight he had had since he moved into the house, a few weeks prior. Lupa’s small trap door had been overshadowed by what seemed to be the most massive dog Jason had ever seen, and who was clearly struggling to fit more than its nose through the opening. The black snout sniffed the air of his living room loudly, and barked again. Lupa, who had been trying to approach her fellow canine, cried out in surprise and fear, deciding to sit behind Jason’s legs. Jason’s hand touched the doorknob. Suddenly, the unknown dog disappeared, and Jason heard quick footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

“Sorry!” someone called, audibly struggling to hold back the animal that was still whining and making excited noises.

Jason thought of his cup of tea, which was certainly getting colder by the second, the warmth of the sunny couch he had abandoned, and the unfinished manuscript. He gritted his teeth and opened the door, ready to yell at whoever allowed their dog to bark its way into his living room.

As soon as his eyes met the guy’s, he knew he was fucked.

He must have been about an inch shorter than Jason, but his smile was so confident that the blond felt quite small in comparison. He was shirtless and had clearly been making a physical effort of some sort- Jason could tell his hair was damp at the edges. The massive black dog that had previously interrupted his morning routine was now on its back paws, wagging its tail wildly and licking at its owner’s hand. The guy chuckled nervously.

“I’m so sorry, she must’ve slipped out through my back door while I was in the garden,” he explained, vainly trying to get his dog to sit. Jason bit his lip, his arguments dying down in his throat.

“Did she cause you any trouble?” the guy grinned and looked down at the dog, happily scratching behind her ears. Jason doubted it was even possible, but the dog wagged her tail even faster.

“No,” he assured, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I was surprised, that’s all.”

“I wonder how she got through the fence, though,” Hot Neighbor wondered aloud, briefly looking off to the side and at the separation between their houses. “I was mowing the lawn on the other side of the house. She must have dug.”

Behind Jason, Lupa gave a brave bark. The guy’s eyes widened in surprise, and he crouched down as Jason’s puppy appeared.

“ _That_ ,” he started, “is the cutest puppy I have ever seen.”

The massive dog gave a whine. He smiled at her.

“Except for you, of course. Wouldn’t trade my O’Leary for anything.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and watched as Lupa head-butted the neighbor’s hand. He chuckled.

“Her name is _O’Leary_?”

“ _Mrs._ O’Leary, actually,” Hot Neighbor corrected, grinning with pride as his dog sat up straighter and gave Jason an approving bark. This time, Jason couldn’t help but laugh. He gave the dog a pat.

“And you sniffed out little Lupa all the way from your house, didn’t you?”

Hot Neighbor made a face. “Did she try to go inside?”

“Shoved her face through the tiny dog door.”

The guy laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I am _so sorry_.”

Jason chuckled with him, doing his best to pretend the guy wasn’t standing half naked on his porch. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“No, really, I want to make it up to you. You’re new here, and I’m already the rude neighbor who interrupted your Saturday by setting a huge dog on the loose,” he reasoned.

“That’s… weirdly specific.”

The guy shrugged.

“I’m Percy, by the way.”

“Jason.”

“Okay, Jason, how about this: I’ll cook something tonight around eight, and you can come along for dinner? Maybe have some bonding time with your aggressor over here?” Percy joked. Mrs. O’Leary gnawed at his shoelaces.

“Well, if you’re sure it’s not a problem, why not?” Jason smiled. Percy nodded.

“Yes, I’m definitely sure. At least you’ll know someone around here.”

“Cool,” Jason grinned. Lupa whined behind him, making Percy chuckle and crouch down again.

“You’re welcome to come over too, if you like,” he told her. She bit at his thumb without any real strength, but Percy pretended to be hurt anyways. Jason immediately thought about how he did the same thing every time he play-fought with his dog.

Percy stood up, his grin so wide that Jason felt a bit dizzy with it.

“Well, see you at eight then?” he asked. Jason nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Percy shrugged. “It’s the polite neighbor-y thing to do. Besides, I want to.”

He started walking back to his house, but Mrs. O’Leary didn’t budge, too busy sniffing Lupa’s ears. As soon as Percy whistled, however, his dog obediently took off after him, not without giving Jason one last bark.

 

 

Out of all the things Jason expected from Percy’s house, a multitude of garden gnomes was on the very bottom of the list.

He was greeted by half a dozen tiny men in bright colored hats as soon as he stepped into his driveway. Lupa snarled at them, hopping away in apprehension whenever she got just _too_ close. Jason reminded himself to ask Percy about that strange collection once they got inside.

He balanced the weight of his chocolate cake onto one arm and knocked on the wooden door with the other, his heart beating a bit faster in his chest. He had done his best to dress well, but had still kept it casual, choosing a polo shirt and his newest pair of jeans. When Percy opened the door, a large smile still on his face, Jason couldn’t help but chuckle fondly at his Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

“Hey,” Percy greeted, opening the door wider. Jason held up the cake pan.

“Brought the dessert,” he grinned. Percy raised an eyebrow.

“He’s forgiving, he looks great, _and_ he cooks. Couldn’t get any better.”

Jason felt his cheeks burning. He was saved from an embarrassing stammer by Mrs. O’Leary and Lupa, who greeted each other excitedly between Percy and Jason’s feet. Percy closed the door behind Jason and took the pan from his hands with a _thank you_.

“I love your shirt, by the way,” Jason commented as they walked to the kitchen together. Mrs. O’Leary’s wagging tail smacked his thigh as she passed. One of the dog treats Jason had brought for her was hanging out of her mouth. “They’re a great band.”

Percy made a show of looking Jason up and down. “Damn,” he nodded appreciatively. “I might not fix that hole in our fence, after all.”


End file.
